


Hiccups

by bludraven



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vulcan, space cuties in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Spock gets the hiccups. McCoy thinks it’s cute. Fluffy TOS Spones.





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> This happened as I myself got the hiccups and wondered how a certain Vulcan first officer would react to such a goofy thing.

It wasn’t common for this to happen to Vulcans. Their hearts simply beat too fast for it to be an everyday thing. Yet there was Spock, lower torso thumping from time to time while McCoy watched him with a goofy grin on his face.

“We…” Hiccup.

“Well?” Spock started over as he eyed the doctor.

“What are the procedures ne…” Hiccup.

McCoy uncrossed one of his arms and took his hand over his mouth in order to be able to hide how smug he looked. The whole thing was just too cute.

“Necessary to stop this?” The man finished, obviously unamused by his current state.

“I don’t think I wanna tell you.” Bones teased as he observed the look on the Vulcan’s face as he started to become irritated by the constant knocking of his heart.

“Docto…” Hiccup.

Spock gave up that time and McCoy gave a little chuckle.

“You mean to tell me you’ve never had the hiccups?” The doctor went around to the man with that same smug smile and Spock tilted his head.

“It is uncommon-” Hiccup.

Spock let out a sigh but McCoy understood what he had tried to say anyway.

“At least it gets you to shut up.” He teased and Spock shot him a look which only broke seconds later as his straight posture was jolted again.

“Please, doctor.” The science officer had limited his phrases in order to avoid gasping back any more air than he already had.

“Fine.” McCoy finally gave in and decided to help him before Jim complained he’d been down there too long.

“All you gotta do is… say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious five times in one breath.”

Spock cocked his brow.

“Re…” Hiccup.

“Really?”

McCoy had to do his best to keep from bursting out in a fit of laughter and simply nodded to the Vulcan.

“Alright then.” Spock looked suspicious but McCoy was doctor after all.

“Supercali…” Hiccup.

He looked at the doctor who merely eyed him back.

“Go on. Five times.”

“supercalifragilisti…” Hiccup. The Vulcan furrowed his brows but was determined to get it right.

“supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. supercalifragilisticexpi…” Hiccup.

Bones smirked, pleased at how cute the man looked trying to say the atrociously long word while hiccupping every now and then. As cute as it was there was still a second part to his prank.

“You can go back to the bridge now.”

Spock cocked his head at the doctor.

“But it still hasn…” Hiccup.

“Just keep trying until it stops.” McCoy put a hand on Spock’s back and lead him out of sickbay and back into the hallway.

“Docto…” Hiccup. Spock tried reasoning but Bones had already turned his back and was walking away.

“Good luck, Mr. Spock.” He called out smiling from ear to ear at the mere thought of how dorky the Vulcan looked.

Spock went all the way back to the bridge trying out the false technique McCoy had pranked him with to no avail. Walking past Kirk and Uhura, both whom turned to snicker at the man’s strange behavior, he finally reached his post again which was currently being manned by Chekov.

“supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Supercalifragi…” Hiccup.

The young man looked over to his senior officer with wild eyes.

“Thank you, Mr. Chekov.” Spock rushed through the sentence then returned to his newfound mantra.

“Uh… Mister Spock. May I ask what you are doing, sir?”

Spock looked over to the yellow shirt and raised a brow.

“I’m attempting to sto…” Hiccup.

Chekov looked shocked at the strangely vulnerable state Spock was in.

“Stop my hiccups.” The Vulcan said it with his usual precise tone and everyone on the bridge was listening in with hidden giggles.

“Eh… Sir… Why don’t you just try holding your breath?”

Spock stopped for a minute.

“Doctor McCoy said to…” Hiccup.

This time everyone couldn’t help themselves and an uproar of laughter resounded through the bridge. Spock looked back to his crew mates slightly perplexed as to the nature of their amusement before Kirk solved the mystery for him.

“Looks like Bones pulled a prank on you, Mr. Spock.”

The Vulcan’s face flattened as he thought about how dumb that was of the doctor.

“How very immature of hi…” Hiccup.

Everyone was laughing again and Kirk shook his head at his alien friend.

“Just hold your breath, Spock. You can get him back later.”

He did indeed intend to confront Bones later but something told him he’d just give him another laugh.


End file.
